


My way-tribute to princess leia

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: This is my way to show respect and cope with my sadness. Princess Leia was big part of my and many others childhood. (Fanart video)





	

[Tribute to Leia](https://youtu.be/OiZMOxqxOxs)

At the morning of 27.12 the world lost a wonderful human being. Carrie Fisher will forever be in our hearts. Princess Leia is now one with the Force and will finaly meet his father and mother and many other important persons!(:


End file.
